The Nomi-Chronicles
by CrystalDragonGem
Summary: The Nomicon has had a very complex life. It was technically created by a time paradox, but what exactly has happened in the beloved book's life? The Life of the Nomicon in Chronological order. Human Nomicon. I might be slow to update. First RC9GN fanfiction so please R&R. Credit for cover image inside. Did I mention that I might stink at summaries?
1. The Beginning

I don't own RC9GN. I'm just a kid with an imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Norrisville, North America...Nigatsu 5, 1213-

It was a beautiful morning, the first of haru. The frigid winds of fuyu had been forgotten as the warm sun gave a feeling of joy to the land. The birds were chirping happy tunes and many types of flowers covered the landscape. I had a wondrous view of the land from upon a hill and under a blossom tree. I sat in a lotus position and absorbed the fresh air's invigorating properties. I was meditating, relaxing.

At the same time I was admiring the lovely landscape I'd found myself in. Now, many would find this hard to do with their eyes closed. I however, could sense everything with ease. I could observe everything from the birds gliding overhead, to the villagers setting up today's farm's market along main street. I could even sense my trusted squire and friend Plop Plop, as he jogged towards me.

"*Gasp* Finally, *Huh* found *Wheeze* You." And with that, my friend collapsed onto the soft ground in front of me to catch his breath.

I lazily opened an eye. Next to me lay my friend wearing his usual attire of an orange, then blue robe that was long enough to cover his feet. Around is waist was his usual dark blue senninbari with golden designs. On his top of his head's dark brown hair was a blue hat that traditional worn by the advisers of the Japanese emperor. In short, he was over dressed considering that we lived in a small village. But I was use to him doing this and by now I'd completely given up on convincing him to wear more sensible clothing.

I was wearing clothes better suited for the sunny and warm weather. I was wearing a black tunic underneath a red robe with black and white bordering that went down to a bit below my waist. It was held in place by a plain white senninbari. I also wore long black pants and had part of my lower legs wrapped in fabric wraps. On my feet I wore sandals composed of woven reeds. My light brown hair that was tinted a slight green was held up in a high masculine ponytail.

A much more sensible outfit. And from what I had observed it also seemed to be a lot more comfortable.

After several minutes Plop Plop had finally recovered enough from running around trying to find me to tell me why he'd been looking for me in the first place.

"Shin, the "project" is complete. I've gotten information that "He" is hiding near the village, but it's unclear where exactly." I nodded as Plop Plop finished his report.

"Good. Finally the terror he began can begin to start to end now." I stood up and began walking back towards the village. "Come, we must return to the village as to make final preparations."

I began to walk down the hill, Plop Plop ambled behind me. I paused after a minute to allow my friend to catch up, as he was quite a ways behind. While waiting I gazed around at the flowers, and suddenly spotted a large pink cheery blossom floating in the wind. I carefully caught it as to keep the bloom in-tact, and tucked in into my robe next to a red and black piece of cloth.

* * *

The village of Norrisville was busy, or as busy as a small village could get. It was farmers market day, so stalls sat all along the main road. Vendors from outside the village sat, trying to peddle their goods to the townspeople.

People were also outdoors and simply enjoying the pleasant weather. Some were chatting by the village's large fish shrine. Others were playing at Ye Old Amusement Pit. Any activity you could think of, someone was probably doing it.

No one really seemed to notice the two young men walking through town. To them, there was nothing special about the two. Only one person seemed to acknowledge the two's existence. A red headed young lady to be exact.

"Konnichiwa Shin, Konnichiwa Plop Plop!" The girl, who was wearing a simple pink and white silk dress, greeted cheerfully as the two walked past the carp statue. The girl had been behind the statue, so her sudden appearance startled the shorter male. The taller kept walking unfazed, a look of determination on his face.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you Plop Plop."

"What!? I wasn't scared!" Plop Plop defended.

"Then why did you jump?" The girl teased.

"No! it must have just been a strong fuyu breeze. There were some pretty strong winter storms this year after all."

"Silly Plop Plop, today is the first day of spring." The girl giggled while Plop Plop rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. What do you want Amy?" Plop Plop asked rudely.

Plop Plop's tone suddenly snapped Shin out of his trance like state and back into reality. He stopped and turned to face Plop Plop who had practically run into him. Bending down to his height Shin began to speak in an aggravated tone.

"That is not how one speaks to a lady Plop Plop, especially if that lady is my Aimi-Chan. You are going to apologize to her and never speak that way to her again. Do I make myself clear?" Plop Plop crossed his arms, mumbled an apology, and walked off.

Shin straightened up and took a deep breath. He faced his girlfriend and extended a hand to her. She took it and they walked off.

* * *

The couple arrived in an enclosed meadow clearing surrounded by tall trees. A river ran along the side farthest from them, smooth rocks lay on its bank. They walked over and sat in silence. The girl was happily enjoying the pleasant day, and was glad to be spending time with her boyfriend. The male however was thinking about more serious things, a grim truth that seemed to suck any and all joy out of him.

"Its such a nice day Shinobu-Chan. Don't you agree?" Amy smiled brightly, only to notice a grim look on her love's face. "Is something wrong?"

Shin glanced at his girlfriend, before looking back at the carp swimming in the river. "I'm fine Aimi-Chan." He reached down and grabbed a pebble from the bank.

Amy pouted. Shin skipped the stone on the water, causing some of the fish to scatter. They continued like this in silence for a few minutes.

"You aren't a very good liar you know. At least not around me." Shin turned to look at Amy and smiled a little.

"Of course I'm not. I always get too many butterflies around you. But then again, who wouldn't get butterflies around a flower as lovely as thee." Amy giggled in delight at her boyfriend's flirting. Shin then carefully reached into his robe and pulled out a pink blossom. He placed it lightly in his love's red hair and sat back to admire her beautiful radiance.

"Your words are as sweet as honey, but I have the sneaking suspicion that something is worrying you." Amy reached into Shin's robe and pulled out a black and red cloth-like mask. "Perhaps something to do with your ninja duties?" Amy playfully waggled the mask in front of his face.

Shin rolled his eyes and easily plucked the mask from Amy's hand. "I can never get anything past you can I?" Shin sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'm just nervous about my final fight with the Sorcerer." Shin looked over to his girlfriend's face and noticed it had changed from one of calm serenity to one of alarm.

"Y-your final fight? You mean that the trap is set?" Shin nodded. "But you can't possibly be ready yet! Don't you still have more training to go through? What if your not strong enough to stop him! What if he escapes! What if you..." Amy stopped and began to tear up at the very thought of her love following the same fate of his brothers.

"Plop Plop and I have prepared for the worst already. At this point we can only hope for the best." Shin silently stared down at his feet.

Amy suddenly pulled closer to Shin and began sobbing into his shoulder. Shin took a second to register the embrace, before hugging her back and lightly petting her head to comfort her.

"Pr-promise me Shinobu-Chan. Promise me that you won't d-d.." Amy gasped a request through tears, only for it to be drowned out in her sobbing.

Shin silently sat embracing his lover. He was trying to find the right words. She needed reassures, but a false promise could only upset her further. He finally settled with, "I'll try", and sat with her for what felt like hours.

...

After Amy finally calmed down Shin walked her to her home at the town's tailor shop. Once outside of her family's business and house. He gave her a light kiss on top of her head and departed to his home.

Shin only had a little ways to walk. He lived with his Uncle on the top floor of the town's postal building.

Shin's Uncle was a tall man with an orange mustache and a large 'cowboy hat' as it was called. He usually wore green and beige robes. Everyone usually just referred to Shin's Uncle as 'The Messenger', because it was his job to transport deliveries and messages around Norrisville. He was so good at getting anything just about anywhere at a moment's notice, that to some of the villagers he seemed to be literally everywhere at once. That was how he was able to also acquire the nickname of 'The Creep' from those who would notice him making deliveries and creeping around.

Once Shin arrived, took of his shoes, and greeted his Uncle he was able to go up stairs and make himself some dinner.

* * *

Shinobu "Shin" Norisu had been living in Norrisville for the past ten years after travelling with his eight older brothers for a while. They had taken on the task of defeating the world's evil's once and for all after the Sorcerer had brought about their father's death.

Soon after arriving in a village in what was known as North America, they had encountered a powerful bird demon known as the Tengu. After discovering the demon's source of power(feathers) and imprisoning it in the Eye of Eternity, the villager's had chosen to rename the village for it's savior's.

The Sorcerer had chosen to stay near the village in hopes of stealing the 'Tengu Stone' and giving himself unlimited power. Five of the Norisu left to hunt down and defeat the Sorcerer, while the other four remained in the village to defend it and begin work on a fail safe.

Shin being the youngest at 18 was the least serious, trained or disciplined of his brothers. He ignored certain teachings from his brothers and father, such as 'Friendship is a weight the ninja can not carry'. He was soon friends with Plop Plop, the son of one of the emperor's advisers who had been sent to Norrisville to help found the village in the new land. He had also begun to attract the attention of a girl named Aimi "Amy" Wakahisa.

That was all before his eldest brother's death in the fight against the Sorcerer. Soon afterwards Shin began to take his families teachings more seriously. He accidentally revealed his identity as one of the ninja to Plop Plop, and he was soon also receiving guidance from his best friend.

Amy was very persistent and discovered Shin's secret around the time he was 21. They had been simply acquaintances up until then because Shin feared for his crush's safety. After Amy figured out his secret though, they began hanging out more and around a year later they began dating.

When Shin was 23 he was the last of the Norisu Nine. His Uncle would teach him ninja techniques in his spare time. His skills had greatly improved since first arriving in Norrisville, and when he was 24 Shin was able to face both the Sorcerer and Sorceress. He succeed in banishing the Sorceress to the land of shadows.

For the past four years since then he had been working on his plan and finishing the fail safe trap. Now at age 28 and the trap completed, it was finally time to end the terror caused by the Sorcerer. Nothing could possibly ruin his plan.

* * *

**This is my first RC9GN Fan fiction so please review. Credit for the cover photo goes to arrival-layne on Deviant Art.**

** art/rc9gn-ETN-It-s-Not-Easy-To-Kill-a-Norisu-409636255**


	2. 13th Century Ninja: Part 1

I don't own RC9GN. I'm just a kid with an imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Shin's POV-

This is a perfect plan. Absolutely nothing could go wrong. The hole was dug, Plop Plop was stationed by the carp statue to get the Eye of Eternity, Amy was ready to sound the alarm for the villagers to find shelter at a moment's notice, and I was prepared for battle. Yep, absolutely nothing could go wrong... except for the Sorcerer not showing up.

"SHOW YOURSELF ALREADY!" I yelled at the sky. I had been waiting on the cliffs behind the trap for nearly three days. The isolation was starting to get to me.

I violently punched the ground, and then took a deep breath. Amy would tell me to not let my anger control me. I need to be patient. The Sorcerer will come in time. He'll come from the far end of town looking to destroy the last of the Norisu, then unknowingly head towards my trap.

Yes, absolutely nothing could ruin my plan. Unless of course the Sorcerer went after a different ninja, but that's impossible as I'm the last of my clan.

* * *

On the far end of town, on a cluster of grass hills a crackle of static suddenly appeared. As soon as it had appear, it was gone and in its place was a large blue box. A door on the front snapped open, and a teenage boy with dark purple hair fell out.

"I can't -huh- believe -huh- you just did that!" He gasped while attempting to catch his breath.

Following him was a red head who looked as though he was about to vomit. He swallowed hard before speaking. "It's far worse for those of us with heightened senses."

The last person to exit was a ginger who was much shorter than the other two. "Why you gettin' all weird about it? It's natural." Suddenly he glanced around at the grassy landscape. "What happened to Viceroy's lab?"

The purple haired teen turned and looked at the nearby village. "What happened to Norrisville."

The red head simply looked at the village with wide eyes filled with shock.

...

"What the juice?" The purple haired boy asked as the teens walked through the village.

"Cunningham, Conikos, what is this place?" The ginger asked.

As they walked through the village they started to accumulate many suspicious looks. The first thing that annoyed the villagers were the teen's clothing. The purple haired teen was wearing a red shirt with a white nine on it, an opened dark blue jacket, a pair of dark blue long skinny pants and dark purple shoes. The red head was wearing a black turtle neck, a green hoodie, grey pants and a pair of red sneakers. The ginger was wearing a dark blue shirt with an octopus on it, a lighter blue jacket, green shorts, and red sneakers.

Besides their odd appearance, the villagers also disliked the way these boys talked. What did "what the juice" mean? And who was Cunningham? Further more what kind of a name was that?!

To the villagers these stranger's odd clothing and speech could only mean one thing... sorcery! And sorcery could only lead to trouble.

Despite these odd looks the villagers were giving them, the boys continued to walk through the village and observe their surroundings. The purple haired and ginger boys were walking and mostly looking at the villages larger attractions, such as Ye Olde Whoopee World and Ye Old Amusement Pit. The red head was walking at a slower pace, almost as though he wasn't even moving. He also paid greater attention to his surroundings, looking at certain places like the postal office and tailor shop with a sense of longing. He glanced into Charlie Cluckers, and then paused entirely. After staring for a few moments he ran off to join the other two boys.

* * *

-Amy's POV-

I miss Shin. I miss how we would go to our special clearing and hang out on nice days. I miss how he would defend me from harm, even when none was to be found. I miss how flustered he could get around me.

"Sigh..." It was so lonely without Shin around. Or maybe it was just that I was bored. I had been hanging around the village scroll store which also happened to have the alarm bell on its top. Unfortunately, really none of the other girls in town had any interest in reading the scrolls... or really doing anything fun. All of the other girls in town my age or around it were either concerning themselves with cooking, cleaning, or looking presentable. This made really no sense to me, it's not like we actually have a match maker in Norrisville to prove ourselves to. We could pursue probably any future that we wanted, but they were all stuck on following tradition. Not me though. I'm happy just dating Shin for now, and being able to have intelligible thoughts.

Out of no where my stomach growled. Oh well, I could read later. I'm pretty hungry considering that I'd been here all morning. I'll just get something from Charlie Cluckers.

...

As I walked across town my short black silk dress with red designs fluttered lightly in the warm breeze. It was another glorious spring day. I waved to a group of girls that were freaking out happily about something. Pfft, lady-like my butt. As they've told me on many occasions, 'ladies do _not _freak out.'

Unbelievably my best friend (besides Shin) Plip Plip was among the group of women freaking out. Hopefully this meant that she was listening to me for once and encouraging others to break tradition.

I quickly crossed town and arrived at Charlie Cluckers. As I entered a shocking sight greeted me.

"Plop Plop? Aren't you suppose to be guarding the you know what?" Plop Plop looked up from the chicken he was devouring, wiped his mouth on one of his fancy sleeves(Cringe. Guess who had to work her but off for a week making that robe.), and proceeded to release an enormous burp.

"Ah, excuse me Amy. Also, Shin only told me to stay near the you know what. Anyways he knows I get hungry easily so I'm allowed to get snacks. Plus, aren't _you_ suppose to be at the you know where?" Plop Plop was always fairly good at getting out of these sorts of situations.

"Fair enough." I sighed and he returned to his meal. I then proceeded to the counter to order.

"Good day ma'am. What may I get you?"

"I'd like an order of steamed chicken dumplings please." After ordering I walked towards a table where I could wait for my order.

While walking to the table I passed a window and looked out from the corner of my eye. The village was peaceful like always. Nothing was out of place from the goats to that red headed boy. It was hard to believe a master of dark magics could barge into... wait. I'm the only person in town with hair like that, even my parent's had hair in different shades of red!

I quickly walked back and looked carefully out of the window. It must of been my imagination, there wasn't a red head anywhere in sight.

"Miss, your order is ready."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

The group of boy's stared up at the white fish statue. They all looked semi-confused when suddenly the purple haired kid exclaimed, "Guys, were in Norrisville! We went back in time!"

"You mean," began the ginger, "that that port-a-potty was also a time machine?"

"No you baka, it was just a time machine." the red head said in disgust.

"Oh, that explains why it wouldn't flush." The ginger replied while the other two cringed.

Suddenly the ground around them began to rumble and shake. Someone cried out "It's a stampede." The villagers ran for cover and barricaded themselves in buildings. Giant rats suddenly came pouring out from over a cliff and the purple haired boy looked on in surprise while the red head changed his bewildered expression to one of determination.

"Howard you better hide." The purple haired boy said as the ginger sealed himself in a barrel. "Okay, no your good? You already hiding okay." And then he and the red head took off running towards the approaching stampede. "Looks like we got here just in ninja time." The boy finished while pulling a mask out of his jacket and putting it on. A black suit with red designs and a scarf wrapped around and covered him everywhere, except around his eyes. The red head pull out a previously hidden pendent, a jade green ninja mask with a red eye space, from underneath his turtle neck. The pendent began to glow brighter and suddenly a black cape with red markings wrapped around the red head. The pendent became a pin that held the cape together and it opened to reveal a suit similar to that now worn by the purple haired boy.

After quickly suiting up the two found a battle stance. "I don't know what they cheese is going on," stated the scarfed ninja, "but it ends now."

And with that the scarfed and caped ninjas flipped into battle, the scarfed one calling his moves through the whole ordeal. They quickly jumped over and under the monstrous stampeding creatures, and even made some of them crash into each other. The scarfed ninja punched one of the creatures, and it fell to the ground. A green gas released from it and in its place was a normal rat. "Stank?" the scarfed one stated questioningly. "But that would mean..." he then proceeded to jump onto a stank'd rat that had just been downed by his partner. What he saw was a maniacal green skinned man creating mayhem left and right. "The Sorcerer!" The scarfed ninja exclaimed. "Okay, alright okay. Yeah, no no no. Looks like I fighting the Sorcerer today. That's not a big deal." Then realization sank in. "HOLY CHEESE, I'M FIGHTING THE SORCERER TODAY!" The caped ninja rolled his eyes at the outburst and continued to fight with great determination.

"Focus Ninja. The ninja who looks the other way fails to see the attack." The caped figure prompted.

"I've got this Nomicon." The Ninja replied before running forward to fight. He executed several flips before leaning into a punch dive. The Sorcerer noticed this eminently.

"Ninja! This will not be your day!" The Sorcerer created a cloud of dark magic and shot it at his attacker.

Noticing this the Nomicon's eyes grew wide. He immediately leapt after the ninja and jumped in front of him. The result was both ninjas being thrown to the ground harshly. The Sorcerer began laughing maniacally and had soon formed a tornado out of stank. The force of the winds threw the ninjas around the village. The Ninja ended up colliding with a clothes line and bounced all the way to a pit outside of town. Soon the visibly weakened Nomicon too appeared, but upon landing it stumbled weakly and collapsed onto the ground. It transformed into a black and red book and the Ninja quickly pocketed it while backing away from the deep pit.

* * *

-Shin's POV-

The Sorcerer had fallen right into my trap. He was right next to the pit. Sneaking around him was actually easier than I'd expected. I swiftly kicked him on the back and he fell, only to barely catch the edge of the pit. He was breathing heavily, perhaps in fear.

"My clan has chased you across many lands. Finally the terror you began, begins to end now." I had come up with those lines a couple hours ago, and they just made the entire situation all the sweeter. Finally, my father and brothers will be avenged and the world saved from a terrible doom.

"No wait, no what does that mean exactly?" The Sorcerer gave a confused look before I stepped on his hand and sent him into the trap. "**Ahh!** Fingers! Standing on my fingers!"

Wait... that didn't sound like the Sorcerer. I quickly reached down and caught the person I'd nearly trapped. As I lifted him out the green cloak around him flew away to reveal a black and red suit. "Huh? Your not the Sorcerer!"

"No cheese man, I'm the Ninja." Cheese? Wait a minute...

"Impossible! There is but one Ninja." I pulled off the cloak I was wearing to conceal my ninja suit, "And I am he."

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reviews so far! Your words have inspired me. And now to give credit where credit is due. First of all Nomi's name and multiple story elements for his character belong to the amazing Chihuahua rocks! Secondly, the Human!Nomicon design that is being used goes to the creative notnights! Finally, Nomi's casual wear goes to the talented Raifiel. Cover photo credit is on chapter one. I hope I spelled everything correctly.**

**And now for some free advertising! **

**Raifiel and notnights are very talented artists so I suggest following them on tumblr.**

**Chihuahua rocks is a spectacular writer so if you haven't already I suggest reading her fanfiction "Enter the Nomicon".**

**(Also I'm trying to not make the chapters too long as in around 2,000 or so words. Please feel free to comment on this because I will listen to a reader's opinions of what they think and attempt to maybe improve this fanfiction accordingly. Great, now I'm done. Time to finish part two of this and finish 13th Century Ninja!)  
**

**Great, also I've always wanted to do this so... SMOKE-BOMB!**


	3. 13th Century Ninja: Part 2

I don't own RC9GN. I'm just a kid with an imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Shin's POV-

"Impossible! There is but one ninja, and I am he."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Back in time, Sorcerer's out..." The other ninja jabbered on while the entire reality of exactly what him not being the Sorcerer meant for my plan came to me. "Double-you, tee, juice your the First Ninja!" I then angrily threw the impostor to the ground away from the trap. "Oh! You dropped me."

I sprinted over and leaned over the boy while angrily glaring at him. "I was going to trap the Sorcerer in this hole," I stood up and gestured to the trap that took oh I don't know, OVER FOUR YEARS TO COMPLETE, "forever. The plan you've undone can now NEVER BE DONE!" I yelled while the other ninja began to look a bit guilty. "**YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!"** I then began to storm off. "Jerk."

"Ha, doomed us all. I think you're exaggerating a little." He got up and began to walk next to me. I suddenly heard a sharp high pitched buzzing. I ducked to the ground as he said, "I mean it's not like I just wonked up the future right?" And after he said that a blue light erupted from the trap with the shrill sound and threw the other ninja forward, several feet away from me.

He soon got up and noticed the retreating blue energy. "Oh, boy."

...

I walked into the remains of Norrisville. I can only hope that everyone was safe, especially my Aimi-Chan. "Come on First Ninja, its not that bad, we'll fix this-,"Why couldn't this guy stop talking!? I'm not the _first ninja, _if anything I'm the last! I mean honestly, I can't wait for this guy to just leave, "-together." That was the last straw. I am not going to put up with this guy longer than necessary, and maybe even less than that!

I roughly grabbed him by the scarf hanging around his neck and pulled him closer while scolding. "My brothers made the ultimate sacrifice in the battle to defeat the Sorcerer," I then threw him against a barrel,"and in one moment, _YOU_ hath rought our destruction."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I was fighting the Sorcerer until you kicked me!" He accused. "If anyone hath rought anyone's destruction, you, hath, rought, it." I stood with my arms crossed while glaring at this kid's udder lack of respect when suddenly a barrel nearby fell over. From within a strange short chubby boy emerged while proceeding to eat many pickles.

"Ninja!" He exclaimed while running over to the other ninja. "Thank cheese I found you. That barrel, filled with pickles! Well, not anymore. I'm, filled with pickles. Hey, where's-" And then before finishing his statement he released a loud burp that reminded me of a certain squire, and scratched his stomach to the annoyance of the other ninja. He then redirected his attention to me without finishing his train of thought and asked, "Who's the fan boy?"

"That's the First Ninja! I call him First Ninja." Okay, this idiotic babbling has gone on long enough. I flung my head band and it rapped around the boys, knocked them into each other and gained their attention.

"STOP, TALKING." I announced in a stern voice. "I must visualize our dilemma," I said while shifting into the lotus position, "If I am to actualize a solution."

The boys continued to blab on about some sort of who knows what when I sensed Plop Plop approaching at his top speed. "Ninja!" He gasped having located me.

I opened an eye to look at him. "What is it my trusty squire, Plop Plop?" The two boys then proceeded to laugh at who knows what. I simply glared.

"Uh, why are they laughing?" Plop Plop inquired. I simply rolled my eyes and proceeded to meditate.

_Okay, so the Sorcerer avoided my trap. _"Your name, Plop Plop, it's fantastic."

_He came to town to destroy me and to retrieve the Eye of Eternity as to gain limitless power._ "And what do they call you?"

_If I had the stone I could still lead the Sorcerer to my trap._ "Ha, Howard."

_I tasked Plop Plop with retrieving me the stone._ "Howard! That's a girl's name. Hehehe ha-ha."

_So this is all dependent on Plop Plop having successfully retrieved the stone._ "Heh-heh oh. Girl's name, heh heh heh- AH!"

"Enough!" I yelled to calm the chaos and jumped into a standing position. "My trap has failed. Plop Plop, did you retrieve the Tengu stone?"

"Um, about the stone. The Sorcerer got it..." suddenly the ground began to rumble as my squire revealed the unfortunate truth.

A green puff of smoke a rose where a few brave villagers had gathered near the eye-less fish statue. The Sorcerer's shadow appeared as he spoke, "You have fa-a-ailed, Nin-ja! The stone is fin-ally mine. I will harness it's pow-er, and en-slave you all!"He finished with a maddening laugh and I looked on with defiance, but my spirit felt nearly crushed.

"So, that seems bad." The other ninja said. COULD HE NOT GRASP HOW DIRE THIS SITUATION WAS?

I then proceeded to growl in anger, quickly went through several motions and manifested a dragon to destroy the now eyeless carp statue. I began to breath heavily to calm down.

"Okay one, you gotta show me how to do that. And two, we can fix this." The other ninja stated.

"He's right! This is what he does, he **messes things up!** And then he fixes them." Howard said.

"And what do you do?" Plop Plop inquired.

"I, point out the fact that he messed up and tell him he has to fix it." Howard replied.

"What?!"These people where starting to get on my nerves.

"Gr, STOP IT!" I yelled.

"Shh, settle." The other ninja said to calm me down. "I get into these little dileys aye, tee, tee." I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "All the ti-ime." He stated in a sing-song voice and I resumed glaring. "We'll just ask the Ninja Nomicon." He then pulled an object composed of paper from within his suit.

"What is that!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, you are in for a treat. Your gonna love the Nomicon, you talk just like him." He stepped over to me, put an arm around my shoulder and opened the object. "Come my friend, shloomp with me." And I suddenly felt myself losing consciousness.

...

The next thing I knew I was falling. Red symbols spiraled on a tan landscape and I screamed in panic.

"The Ninja Nomicon is the combined wisdom of every ninja ever! He knows like everything!" The other ninja explained.

We soon reach a sand dune. The other ninja landed on his feet and slid to the bottom. I wasn't prepared and face-planted, and then proceeded to roll down the hill.

Once we reached the bottom I jumped up, struck the air with two kicks, and then stood as if nothing had happened. The other ninja glanced around, as if looking for something, or someone.

"So," He said, addressing the sky. I looked up as well, but only saw clouds. "Nomi-cool, we've got a Sorcerer on the loose. He's armed with a super powerful sacred stone, what-da-ya got." The clouds suddenly began to swirl around. I looked at the other ninja questioningly, "Oh, here we go here we go." He was rubbing his palms together with enthusiasm.

The clouds then formed into words and the other ninja read them aloud. "You cannot right the future, until you write the past." And like that the words disappeared. "Uh, huh." I turned to see him rubbing his chin in a clueless way.

"You don't know what that means, do you?" The answer was obvious even before he replied.**  
**

"I do not."

A scroll appeared out of nowhere and opened. It revealed a horrifying image. The Sorcerer was creating chaos in a land unlike any I'd ever seen. Stank was shot everywhere, and monsters continued to form. The scroll burnt up and I stared at the now blank canvas in shock. "Oh, boy." The other ninja exclaimed.

Suddenly, the ground below me began to melt away. The sky and ground appear to be melting as well. I felt myself drowning in the sand, and took a deep breath.

...

I gasped as I regained consciousness and sat up. I was back in Norrisville and I quickly felt myself to be certain I was alive.

"No, No, NO, **NO**," I turned to find the other ninja flipping the pages of a now blank Ninja Nomicon. "The Nomicon's disappearing! I think by wonking up the past, we shoobed the future!" I could only look on in horror.**  
**

That was it, there was officially no way to fix this. Even the other ninja had just admitted that the future was messed up.

I stood up as the villagers began to evacuate. I looked down sadly, and sighed deeply as the others stood to join me. Many of the villagers passed by, commenting on the tragic victory of the Sorcerer. I gazed up at the people I'd come to know, those who I had fought for. Failing them was the ultimate shame. I looked down sadly again. "I have lost, I am defeated."

"Okay, I admit it looks bad, but we can't give up." Suddenly a large wave of stank shot up from behind Plop Plop's family's pagoda.

"I'm down for giving up." Howard volunteered.

"Me too, lets all give up." Plop Plop suggested.

"Come on! You stopped this guy once." The other ninja proclaimed.

"No, I didn't." I said.

"Where I come from, you did." He replied sternly.

"Where you come from no longer exists." I shook my head sadly. "I have battled the Sorcerer my entire life. Now with the Tengu Stone, he is unstoppable." I then gripped the air tightly. "When you have given all you have, you have nothing left to give." I released my grip. "Uh, I quit."

I walked off and Plop Plop gasped before following me. "Were ninjas, we never quit." I ignored the word of the other ninja. "I can't believe he just quit!"

...

We trailed a far ways behind the villagers. I couldn't bear to travel with them. Plop Plop glanced at me from time to time. "You tried your best Ninja."

I sighed deeply. "Yes, but it still wasn't enough."

"At least you survived, I mean come on. You have to be glad that you survived. I mean, there was Akio who was seduced by the Sorceress's human form to his end, and then Hayato was knocked out of that tree after getting hit by a Chaos Peal, and then Isamu who jumped in front of Hideyoshi to save him from being stanked even though..." He suddenly stopped talking when he noticed I had stopped walking and was just standing in the middle of the path with damp eyes. I stared at my feet and tried to will myself not to cry.

"Oh... sorry man." Plop Plop walked over to comfort me, but I just turned away.

"My brother's fought bravely in the battle with the Sorcerer. They all died nobly and in their own ways, but they all left with the same task to be completed... to stop the Sorcerer's terror. I'm the last Norisu, and I have failed everyone. The villagers will soon perish at the Sorcerer's hand, and the world will be enslaved. And it's all my fault. This, is truly a fate far worse than death." I began to walk away when I felt someone grab my arm.

"_Sigh_, what is it Plop Plop?" I asked, not really caring.

"Shinobu-Chan..." I turned to face Amy and she meet me with saddened eyes and a pout. I looked down at the path, refusing to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry my love, I've failed you. If you hurry then you and the villagers may be able to escape in time. Leave me, you deserve a real hero... not some miserable excuse of a ninja who just doomed the world." I began to turn away, when Amy placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You haven't failed me, if you give up then you've only failed yourself. You may have lost hope Ninja, but I still believe in my my Shinobu-Chan. He is the one person I know is willing to endure the worst hardships, and even risk his own life to protect those who can't. I still think you can win this fight, but why don't you?" I looked up at Amy. I was about to say something, but she turned and left to join her parents before any words could come out.

Sighing I turned back towards the village, probably the last time I'll ever see it. Plop Plop stood next to me, and we then turned to leave.

"Well, I guess we're stuck being honor-less loners now. I mean, you doomed the world... and I'm the guy who failed to help you stop the events that lead to this doom. Man, and just when I had finally proposed to Plip Plip and received her parent's approval." Plop Plop said.

I continued to walk along in silence while Plop Plop rambled on, and on, and on. I suddenly heard a large amount of commotion and turned to see stank being shot in all directions. The other ninja must have kept fighting for that world her had left behind. The future that would never exist.

Wait... "To write the future, you must right the past." It all made sense! To create the future that the other ninja was from, all we needed to fix my present!

"Uh, are you talking to me or..." Plop Plop paused his rambling and proceeded to question me.

"Shut up Plop Plop." And with that I quickly sprinted back towards the village, with Plop Plop running as fast as he could behind me. He was breathing heavily, but at least he wasn't talking as much as before.

* * *

I soon reached the village with Plop Plop trailing behind me. "Go to the hole and wait by the boulder. I'll handle the rest." Plop Plop took off and I ran into the battle.

The sight before me was quite possibly the strangest thing I'd ever seen. I giant orange bird... wait a second was that the Tengu? Either way, it was being pinned down by a large astral projection of the Sorcerer. On the roof top next to the giant beings a similar scene was playing out. The other ninja lay on the roof and the Sorcerer was swirling several chaos pearls, preparing his final attack.

Looks like I got here just in time.

I sprinted down the street, and leapt on to a building. I was right behind the Sorcerer as he raised his arm to strike. I threw the end of my head band and it rapped around the Sorcerer's arm at the last moment and tugged sharply. The force flung his chaos pearls away, and I sprang forward while conjuring a dragon to throw him towards the hole.

I landed on the next roof and turned to see if the Sorcerer had landed at the desired location. The other ninja sat up, "Hey, hey First Ninja! You're back, YES! Ninja never say quit!" I jumped off the roof to where the Sorcerer had landed. I grabbed him from behind with my scarf and carried him to the trap.

"No, no, nooooooooooooooooooo!"The Sorcerer fell to the pit's lower platform and shackles bound to his hands. He looked at the prison and exclaimed in a fit of rage, "**NI-INN-JAAAAAA!**"

I quickly picked up the boulder that Plop Plop was standing by and carried it to the hole. I placed it not a moment too soon as the Sorcerer shot a cloud of stank up at my now gathered band of helpers. Plop Plop jumped onto the rock to hold it steady and it began to shake from repetitive impact. "I can't hold this forever guys!"

I looked up to where a Tengu possessed Howard flew over head. "Only when the stone is made hole, will the hole be made stone."

"Sweet cheese, what the juice are you talking about!" The other ninja exclaimed while turning to face me.

I held up the pieces of the Eye of Eternity and stated, "We've got to return the bird demon, to the stone."

"Huh, way ahead of you First Ninja." He walked over to a burning piece of wood and removed his mask, revealing a purple haired teen. He then proceeded to do something that shocked Plop Plop and I, that we never thought anyone would dare do.

He threw his mask into the flames.

"WHAT, ARE YOU DOING?!" Plop Plop and I exclaimed together.

"Relax, this worked last time." Last time? "Pretty, sure its gonna work now" As he spoke the mask, along with the Tengu's grip on Howard, disappeared. Howard landed a bit away, but the Tengu had been thrown into a nose dive towards the prison. I quickly jammed the stone onto the boulder while Plop Plop jumped off, and the Tengu crashed right into it.

As the Tengu became trapped, a giant explosion shoot out and threw us all back. I looked back up to find the image of a carp, on the now closed trap.

It was done. I, no we, had won.

...

We all stood in front of the hole. Finally, my greatest task was complete.

I turned to face the other ninja, now just a boy who was arguing with his companion. "The Sorcerer broke my spirit, but you showed me what it means to be a true hero. It was very..." I searched for the right word.

"Bruce?" The teen offered.

"Bruce. I like that."

The teen then pulled the Ninja Nomicon out of his jacket. "Look, I need you to write down everything you know. Believe it or not things don't always go as _smoothly_ as they did today." He presented me with the 'book' (or at least that's what I'm going to call it) and I accepted it.

"You got it, Ninja." I responded, and gave him a thumbs up while clicking my tongue. The teen copied my action and this repeated for awhile.

"You fought bravely, I will name all of my daughters after you. Heh heh, Howard." Plop Plop stated.

"And every time I go to the bathroom, I will think of YOU Plop Plop." Howard replied. "Speaking of, lets get back to the portal potty. I've gotta take a twenty-first century if you know what I mean."

The ninja groaned and then the two left. I can't help but wonder how our world will end up changing so much, as to exist as the world that those two call home.

I suddenly felt someone tug on my head band and turned to face Amy. Before I could say or do anything she pushed up the bottom of my mask, wrapped her arms around my neck, and planted her lips on mine.

After a few seconds she released me, but left her arms around my neck. She smiled and simply said, "I knew you could do it."

I stood dazed for a second, before smirking, wrapping my arms around her waist, and resumed our kiss.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Finals start next week so it might be awhile before I can update again. I also tried to make this chapter longer that the first two to make up for taking so long to update. Also, thanks for reviewing and reminding me to update.**


End file.
